1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a system for storage and use of a monitor and/or keyboard, and more particularly, pertains to a flat panel monitor/keyboard lift system which is vertically adjustable and which stores in a minimum profile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have provided for the storage and display of monitors and keyboards but few have addressed providing vertically adjustable and low profile systems for use in space restricted areas or passageways such as areas where egress from such an area could be hampered by storage and display mechanisms due to a wide profile.
The present invention provides a flat panel monitor/keyboard lift system which is vertically adjustable and which stores in a minimum profile.